A Valentine's Day To Remember
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Hermione's alone on Valentine's Day, the holiday she despises. She meets up with her crush, Draco Malfoy. Let's just say that things get out of hand with the help of cupid and his shenanigans. AU. 7th year. Voldemort dies in 5th.


**A Valentine's Day to Remember**

Summary: Hermione's alone on Valentine's Day, the holiday she despises. She meets up with her crush, Draco Malfoy. Let's just say things get out of hand with the help of Cupid and his shenanigans. AU. 7th Year.

* * *

_February 14, 1999_

"We'll see you later Herms!" Harry yelled.

"Bye 'Mia!" Ron said after Harry.

She waved and watched as her two best friends walked away with their girlfriends, holding hands lovingly. She didn't make a noise until the portrait door slammed; She groaned… loud.

Hermione didn't like Valentine's Day. No. She loathed Valentine's Day. Hated it to where she wanted it to go away and never come back.

Ever since fourth year, she had hatred for the blasted holiday. A simple valentine was sent from a boy either from McLaggen or Colin, her old school buddy holding chocolates with love potion stuffed in them. McLaggen had almost once tried to kiss her, but a hex was sent downwards, leading to a two week recovery in the Hospital Wing.

Yes, she hadn't been kissed before. Everyone thought that she was kissed by the famous Bulgarian, Viktor Krum. But she wasn't. She just wasn't into him like that. She wanted to be kissed at least once to fulfill her dreams, but she knew that Viktor wasn't in her league. He _never_ was in her league.

Yes she had taken his invitation to the Yule Ball to make Ron jealous, but what was the point of that?

Ron was with Lavender Brown now, and she had no mixed feelings for the red-head anymore. It's just… she's been keeping an eye out on someone else for the time being.

It wasn't just an ordinary person that a girl would like and then not like. This was _love_. And she knew it would never go away once she saw him last Valentine's Day.

**_Flashback:_**

_She was running through the corridors. Her books were tucked underneath her arms tightly, hoping that one wouldn't go flying out of her hand and making her late for a potions lesson. Professor Dumbledore had informed everyone that even though it was a holiday, they still had to be in classes like usual just like any other day._

_All was well for the time being. The door was only a few corners away. She couldn't be that late! Maybe a few seconds, but that doesn't matter!_

_That was when she made a loud 'Oof!' and her books fell to the floor in a cluster. Everything went in slow motion. She was falling, but she didn't feel pain or even a floor._

_A pair of arms were surrounding her, and she gasped as the hold on them got tighter. _

_"Granger, maybe next time you should be more careful." A voice whispered in her ear. She gasped as he gently guided her up into a position to where she could keep balance. _

_She instantly turned to him, and her eyes widened at how he looked. His hair wasn't slicked back like its usual way, but instead flew into his face to where you could only see one eye. His tie was askew on his neck, and his uniform looked…messed with. He just probably came back from an intense snog. Speaking of which, she wanted to right then and there. Then his voice drawled out, and she all but almost melted to the floor._

_She didn't notice that he had picked up the books that fell to the floor. "Here Granger. Next time watch where you're going." And without another thought, he walked away, leaving an embarrassed and confused Hermione Granger behind._

**_End Flashback_**

And ever since that day, it was there. Her crush for the 'Sex-God' Slytherin.

She stopped looking at the now empty portrait they just went through, and went back to her book with a grimace on her face. There wasn't much to do that day but read, read and read even more. After all, she was Hermione Granger, muggle-born know-it-all extraordinaire that did nothing but-well-read and do homework.

A few hours later were when she snapped, and closed the book with a slam. She needed to go somewhere, not be stuck in the common room all bloody day.

She looked around and saw no one was in sight, and she unhappily screamed into a pillow. How she wanted the day to end so she could see her friends again without their girlfriends in sight!

She picked up her bag in fury, stuffing a few books in it, and her parchment and quill just in case she got bored and wanted to finish her homework that wasn't due until a week from that day.

She stormed out of the room, leaving it deserted and saw a few decorations scattered places by the stairs. "Bloody Valentine's Day." She mumbled, and her stomach growled. She was a bit hungry, so she went down to the Great Hall to grab a sandwich and be on her way.

::::

The hall was empty except for the leftovers on the tables, and she did as she wanted. She picked up a half sandwich left on the table surrounded by pink everything, and she rolled her eyes. At the exact same time, someone scoffed from behind her.

She turned and felt her breath catch in her throat. He was there wearing what looked like pajama pants that were green, his uniform shirt ruffled and his hair the same way it was when she first fell into him. He spoke.

"Honestly! What's with this holiday? Can't it end?"

Oh how she wanted to agree, but his eyes landed on hers, and a flush of blood rushed to her cheeks.

At first, he lifted a skeptical eyebrow on why she was here and not down in Hogsmeade with her friends. Or at least _someone_. She became awkward and shy when she was around him, and that made it even worse as a smirk grew on his lips.

"Alone, are we Granger? Weasley off with that Brown girl?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes, and put her hand on her hip. "Sod off Malfoy. You know I don't have feeling for him."

"A bit touchy are we? That time of the month already?" Her mouth gaped at this. How DARE he ask that? That was personal! Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "Y-You don't just ask a girl that! That's rude!"

His smirk only grew into a rigged smile. She groaned and walked past him with him only a few feet behind her. Covering up her giggle that he was the one following her trying to get her to cave, she took a bite of her sandwich, and swallowed it whole.

"So what brings you here alone, eh Malfoy? Usually you would have a swarm of girls around you, but not today?" she asked after she had swallowed.

"I told them all to bugger off. They were too clingy." He shuddered and shut his eyes at the thought of being molested with crazy love-struck girls. This time she didn't force the chuckle down. He opened his eyes and looked to her.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. She only let out a short snort and laugh.

"I could just imagine one of those girls being all on you like 'Oh Drakey, don't leave me! I LOOOOOOVE YOU! Let's be together forever!'" she said in between laughs. His eyes widened like saucers as people walked past them with weird looks. "Stop Granger! People are staring!"

She just kept laughing, until he walked up to her and wrapped his hand around her mouth, and she instantly gasped, and looked into his eyes.

"Stop talking Granger," he whispered, and walked her backwards into a wall. "You're making a scene." She nodded, and he shook his hand off of her mouth, rubbing it over his uniform shirt. The close proximity of him made her feel like last time, and she couldn't stop looking at him.

He noticed this, and looked back at her with a crude sentence on the tip of his tongue when she flicked hers out to wet her bottom lip. "Malfoy…" she whispered hoarsely.

The idea was absolutely horrendous. She wanted him to kiss her. Every girl made that move to wet their lips when they wanted to be kissed, he knew it from experience. But seeing it from Granger, Hermione Granger herself, made it seem even more… he didn't know the word. He made to walk away when something happened.

A pain came from his backside when he was a few feet away from her, and a giggle came from behind him. Hermione looked at the intruder, and saw one small cupid whirling in circles with a glee smile on his face.

"I got 'im! I got 'im!" it sung, and flew down the hallway. "Really!" she yelled down the hallway to it. "That wasn't necessary!"

She turned back to Malfoy who was currently rubbing his back. She ran over to him.

"That stupid arrogant prat! I can't believe that he would do that!" she screeched.

He turned to her and a gasp escaped his lips. He overlooked her, and his eyes fluttered a few times. "Wow." He breathed.

_'Oh bloody-'_she thought, when he then pushed her against the wall, and trapped her with his arms by her head. She made a nervous laugh.

"M-Malfoy, what are you doing?" she stammered as his eyes traveled down and up her body. She now felt subconscious about how she looked. Of course she knew about Valentine's Day cupids hitting random guys and suddenly something happens. Unfortunately, that cupid's target was Draco Malfoy, and she wanted to whimper.

"Call me Draco, love." He said softly, rubbing his lips over the shell of her ear. She inwardly shivered at the sensation that ran through her body. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't from his strength and hold he had on her. One of his hands had snuck down to her waist.

She wanted to cry. She had never been kissed she knew, and from being hit from cupid himself, Draco Malfoy was just about to do that.

He started to lean in, and she breathed out, "Draco…" She closed her eyes and breathed out when his lips crashed against hers.

She always wanted a kiss that was romantic, loving, and soft. This one was full of pure violent passion. It almost felt real to Hermione. But she knew it was fake. She couldn't take anymore ignoring of his kiss, so she kissed back fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning softly into his mouth. Both of his arms were now on her waist. She let one of her hands go to his hair, grabbing a fistful of the lovely blonde tendrils. His lips went down her jawline, and he gently kissed her neck.

"M-Malfoy….s-stop." She panted while his lips were still on her neck. She couldn't take advantage of this Draco Malfoy anymore. It didn't feel right. Tears filled her eyes. She gently pushed him away.

He opened his eyes, and saw she was crying. "I'm sorry Dr—Malfoy. I can't do this." And with that, she ran down the hall leaving him alone.

The rest of the night, Hermione lay in bed with tears falling down into the soft comforter. "Why? Why did it have to be him?" she murmured to herself, before going to sleep.

* * *

_February 15, 1999_

Hermione let her fork mess with her food. The memories from yesterday flew in to her head, and she was not the slightest bit hungry.

"Mia? Why aren't you eating? You look like you've done something bad." Ron said, looking at her pale completion. She turned to look at him. "I'm fine." She all but growled.

She didn't know why she could do such a thing as kiss Draco Malfoy. After all, he hated her guts. Didn't he?

"Don't look now, but ferret's coming." Ron had whispered to Harry, but Hermione heard it. She froze where she was and shut her eyes, praying that he didn't see her.

"Potter. Weasley." He spat and then looked at Hermione, who had her eyes shut.

He remembered everything. The look she gave him before kissing him… and the kiss was just as spectacular.

"Hermione." He whispered in her ear. The Great Hall had gotten silent when they saw him so close to his enemy. She turned to him with sadness in her eyes. She had to tell him the truth. About everything that had occurred even though he was under a love spell.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I would never try that again if it were the last-"

"Oh shut up will you 'Mione?" He asked, before forcefully picking her up and kissing her smack on the lips in front of everyone. Gasps and murmurs went around the hall as her eyes widened and shut while she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. In around a few seconds, Hermione moved away. "W-why?" she asked.

"Because I felt it. Last night." He smiled. "And I feel the same way."

"Felt what? What are you talking about?" she asked, letting her hands drop to her sides and she stepped away from him.

"The effects from cupid last night. They wore off after the kiss had started. And…you didn't stop." He answered, and a blush fell on her cheeks.

"Y-you kissed me after the effects wore off? You-you idiot! That complmmm." he stopped her rant with another kiss.

"Stop it, will you? I like you too 'Mione." Malfoy out on a smirk after he lingered the kiss over her lips. Hermione's eyes widened. "YOU KNEW? And why call me 'Mione all of the sudden?"

"Who wouldn't? It was pretty obvious. And because the name suits you. That's my nickname for you." He chuckled.

She laughed. It was by far the Valentine's Day to remember.

* * *

**_ LOL. XD. _**

**_This is by far the most cliché and fluffy one-shot I have EVER made. The end drifted off and I suddenly had no ideas to throw in. I'm an idiot. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading._**

**_-Kyra_**

**_P.S: I always thought that Ron and Harry would have this little cute nickname for her since they were technically her brothers, and ''Mione' suited for Draco. So I just threw that in for the hell of it._**


End file.
